


Beautful

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Multiverse Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Matthew catches the wrong spider in his web, but makes do.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Matt Murdock, matt murderock & peter parker
Series: mceu oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Beautful

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a thing for fun, hope you enjoy!

Sore, everywhere. From his feet to his head, everything was worn out, like he was an overused doll. It was absolutely terrible, but what was more terrible was when Peter opened his eyes. Realizing he should have kept those bad boys shut, because the room he was nothing else but a damn eyesore. Like Jesus, who the hell lived like this? There was so much red, from the wallpaper, to the floorboards, to the tables, light and even the curtains, where the hell was he, some horror movie set? A fucking life sized barbie dollhouse? How the hell did he even get here? 

Wait, where the hell is bitsy? He was just with him, they were just supposed to go-

The door then creaked open, the loud and menacing footsteps of a man followed the tall, lanky redhead figure who donned a cane sat himself in the empty chair, a couple of feet away from the arachnid who was restrained to his chair, unable to use brunt force to get out of this one. The man with square frames then spoke, looking ever so cozy with his head resting on his hand.

“What, no hello?” the stranger said. “I thought your uncle taught you better than that.”

Peter growled, impulsively jumping forward to no avail, as he was still restrained.

The man smiled. “Cute.” 

“Eat shit.” 

“And such a foul mouth, my my, Peter, what would Ben say?”

Who even was this guy? How the hell did he know his uncle? Focus Peter, he wants a reaction out of you, he wants to make you mad. He’s just another dick, don’t let him get the better of you. “He’d tell me to stick my foot up your ass for talking shit.” the spider cooed.

The man didn’t say anything this time. Leading Peter to analyze his face some more, that smile, he must’ve seen it somewhere before. And the way he talked too, was so...familiar. Who was this asshole?

Before either could say another word, the man quickly yanked the mask off of Peter, tossing it into a bin nearby. “You wanna know something Peter?”

“Yeah.” he agreed. “I wanna know who the hell you think you are.”

The man cackled, wheezing like someone Peter swears he recognized. “You are so feisty!” he exhaled, collecting himself. “But no, the truth is, you are my favorite Peter Parker.”

Finally, it clicked. “You’re Murderock.” he said, eyes widening. “I’ve heard about you.”

“See? So smart, so quick on your feet, like a dancer. A perfect performer. But that isn’t why you’re my favorite one, parker.” he then set his cane down, the steps echoing as he pried his hands on the young man's face. His nails sinking into him intensely, and then his head so close to his Peter could see his breath fog up his glasses. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

The sudden touching and gripping made Peters heart jump, desperately now trying to escape his steel constraints with no avail. Get off, get off, get off, don’t touch, don’t touch, “leave me the fuck alone.” he seethed, shaking intensely, his spine screaming, along with his chest, wanting every atom in his body to escape, but still right in the palm of his hand, literally.

“Heterochromia. A rare yet expensive gem of beauty.” he explained. “I’m almost jealous.” 

The boy tried to move his face, to bite, to scream his way out of this insane man's hands. Which only made it worse.

“Tell me, the right one is the blue one, yes?” 

Peter was mute, unable to say yes or no.  
“And the left is brown.” Murderock grinned. “I wish you were my Peter.” he sighed almost lovingly. “Mine is hardly as beautiful as you.”

Peter was hyperventilating, trying his damndest to stay calm. 

“It’s a shame though, I’m afraid I’m going to have to kill you.” 

The sinking feeling in his stomach then doubled.

“I almost don’t want to, I’ll be honest my darling, my favorite Parker, I don’t want to waste your potential.” Finally, he immediately drops the boys face, turning his back to him, playing with something inside his coat. “But your ‘bitsy’” he motioned with finger quotations, his left hand gripping a large syringe with a thick, blue syringe inside. “That is what you call him, right?”

He didn't wait for his doll to respond. “He took something from me, you see.” he then walks back to his favorite, thinking to himself, unaware of where would be the appropriate place to stick it. 

Matthew finally decided that the neck was a perfect place, invading his personal place once more despite Peter's frantic avoidance of him.“And originally, this was for him but…” without warning, he jabbed the syringe, pressing it down aggressively, the blue liquid now all flowing throughout the poor boy. “I think you can make amends for him, yes?”

Peter could feel the burning sensation around him, the fatigue growing and accelerating as he stared at him intensely. His mind however, blanking, unable to say another word.

“Maybe this was fate, my darling.” 

“I mean after all,”

“A beautiful thing like you, shouldn’t belong to anyone.”


End file.
